vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
V Love 25 -Hearts-
Background "'V Love 25 -Hearts-'" or "'V♥25 -Hearts-'" (read as '''Vocaloid Love Nico -Hearts-') is a compilation album by BinaryMixx Records, and is eighth in the "V♥25" series. It contains 20 tracks written by various producers. This album features Miku, Len, Rin, GUMI, Luka, IA, Gackpo, KAITO, MEIKO, and Lily. This "V♥25" album is composed of these four concepts: *VOCALOID music recommendation: #1-16 *dwango.jp linked！Nico Nico Halloween Party: #17 *You choose! VOCALOID music: #18-19 *Closed Bag Planning! Who is this VOCALOID P!?: #20 Aside from the music album, those who will pre-order will also get a special DVD-ROM which features illustrations and animations of some songs featured in the album: *Illustrations **トリノコシティ / 456 **birth / riria009 **Tears / 真理歪、真理恵 **cLick cRack / 路地子、野良いぬ **ツイステッド / はるか **The end of begin all / 藤代叶 **Iris / meola **カメレオン・ラブ / △○□× **Kaguya / せきせ **白昼夢にサヨナラ / 狂zip **こどものしくみ / ピノキオP **高音厨音域テスト / 木村わいP **M.S.S.Planet / ぼうし屋 **ハロー、オレ神様。 / 癒那 **ニコニコハロウィンパーティー / niconico halloween team **アッパーチューン / Lye **透明エレジー / あわしま **怪晴 / ？？？ *Animation (PV) **トリノコシティ / 456 **birth / かぷりこ **Tears / 真理歪、真理恵 **cLick cRack / お菊 **ツイステッド / パトリチェフ **The end of begin all / 藤代叶 **Iris / meola **カメレオン・ラブ / △○□× **Kaguya / 涼風涼雨 **パラノイド / niki **白昼夢にサヨナラ / 狂zip **こどものしくみ / ピノキオP、水面 **高音厨音域テスト / 木村わいP **M.S.S.Planet / ぼうし屋 **ハロー、オレ神様。 / 黒田亜津 **アッパーチューン / Lye **透明エレジー / n-buna **怪晴 / ？？？ Preceding and succeeding albums VL25 Gloria - album illust2.jpg|V Love 25 -Gloria- V love 25 -Imagination-.jpg|V Love 25 -Imagination- Track listing | music5 = Giga-P | extra5 = Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka | length5 = 4:37 | title6 = ツイステッド | note6 = Twisted | lyrics6 = Patirchev | music6 = Patirchev | extra6 = Kagamine Rin | length6 = 3:39 | title7 = The end of begin all | lyrics7 = Kamura Misaki | music7 = ROY | extra7 = Camui Gackpo | length7 = 4:49 | title8 = Irus | lyrics8 = uz | music8 = uz | extra8 = IA | length8 = 4:15 | title9 = カメレオン・ラブ | note9 = Chameleon Love | lyrics9 = PolyphonicBranch | music9 = PolyphonicBranch | extra9 = Hatsune Miku | length9 = 2:54 | title10 = kaguya | lyrics10 = NatsumiP | music10 = Suzukaze Ryouame | extra10 = MEIKO | length10 = 3:47 | title11 = パラノイド (Paranoid) | lyrics11 = niki | music11 = niki | extra11 = Lily | length11 = 3:18 | title12 = 白昼夢にサヨナラ (Hakuchuumu ni Sayonara) | lyrics12 = yukki# | music12 = yukki# | extra12 = Hatsune Miku | length12 = 4:34 | title13 = こどものしくみ (Kodomo no Shikumi) | lyrics13 = Pinocchio-P | music13 = Pinocchio-P | extra13 = Hatsune Miku | length13 = 4:09 | title14 = 高音厨音域テスト (Kouon Chuu On'iki Test) | lyrics14 = KimurawaiP | music14 = KimurawaiP | extra14 = Hatsune Miku | length14 = 1:33 | title15 = M.S.S.Planet | lyrics15 = M.S.S Project | music15 = FB777 | extra15 = Hatsune Miku | length15 = 3:33 | title16 = ハロー、オレ神様。 (Hello, Ore Kamisama) | lyrics16 = Asin Kuroda | music16 = Asin Kuroda | extra16 = Hatsune Miku | length16 = 5:21 | title17 = ニコニコハロウィンパーティー (Nico Nico Halloween Party) | lyrics17 = halyosy | music17 = halyosy | extra17 = Hatsune Miku | length17 = 1:50 | title18 = アッパーチューン (Upper Tune) | lyrics18 = yksb | music18 = yksb | extra18 = IA, Megurine Luka | length18 = 5:29 | title19 = 透明エレジー (Toumei Elegy) | note19 = Transparent Elegy | lyrics19 = n-buna | music19 = n-buna | extra19 = GUMI | length19 = 3:44 | title20 = 怪晴 (Kaihare) | lyrics20 = SHOKUBAI PHANTOM GIRL | music20 = SHOKUBAI PHANTOM GIRL | extra20 = GUMI | length20 = 2:34 }} Promotion / Special Offers *CD original goods. **V♥25 special B2 poster ('''store benefit). **V♥25 special A4 clear file (questionnaire benefit). **V♥25 special microfiber (VOCALOID P Quiz benefit, lottery). *SHOP original goods (specific store benefits). **V♥25 special Hearts cards. Gallery External links Official Unofficial Navigation Category:Albums Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Len Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Albums featuring GUMI Category:Albums featuring Megurine Luka Category:Albums featuring IA Category:Albums featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Albums featuring KAITO Category:Albums featuring MEIKO Category:Albums featuring Lily Category:Japanese albums